Vampire Academy DPOV
by bad-ass-dream-team
Summary: Chapter 1 in Dimitri's POV. "Someone wants Lissa. Thing is, no one knows who. Dimitri has his own problems aswell...all starting and ending with Rosemarie Hathaway. What new thoughts will cross his mind? Can he resist the urges that are tempting him?
1. Chapter 1

****VAMPIRE ACADAMY SPOILERS AHEAD!!****

**DISCLAIMER;; i do not own any characters from the Vampire academy series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. Damn, i wish i owned Dimitri though. :P**

**~R.H && **ssa**

DPOV

Screams echoed from the second storey window. I had been sent to bring back Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir.

Damien, another guardian, whispered to me "C'mon Guardian Belikov. We've been searching for two years. Can't we just go in and get them already?"

"No, patience Damien. We will have our chance. But we do not want to frighten them." I replied. Even though I am one of the younger guardians, everyone respects me and looks to me for advice and "battle plans".

The truth was I was facinated by these two. Rumor around Saint Vladimirs acadamy was that Princess Vasilisa was taken out of the Acadamy by Rosemarie Hathaway so that Rosemarie didn't have to fulfil her punishment for damaging one of the Acadamys dorms just before they left. After speaking to other novices, i gathered that Rosemarie was reckless, disobedient, strong...and hot!

I saw someone move from one bed to the other. Through my inhanced Dhampir senses, I could only just make out the outlines of these girls. I heard Rosemarie trying to calm down Vasilisa.

"Liss, Liss, wake up"

"Andre" huh? Andre? Ohh, Vasilisa's brother. Killed along with her mother and father in a tragic car accident.

"Oh God" Lissa moaned.

''Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up" Rosemarie said in a soothing voice. Man, these two sound more like equals than kidnapper and kidnapee.

I was interupted from watching the two strange girls by another guardian, Paul. Paul was asking me when and where I wanted the guardians to be stationed until I gave my command. I was halfway through explaining the plans when something caught my eye. I looked back to the window to see Rosemarie tilt her head back, exposing her bare neck. 'No, she wouldn't, would she?' Just the thought made me sick. It brought back memories of home, and my father.

I saw Vasilisa lean in, and confirmed my theory. This act, although disgusting in it's own right, led me to believe even more that Vasilisa _chose _to leave with Rosemarie. She had _not_ been kidnapped. Feeling a little sick still, i watched Vasilisa leave the room promising to bring food for Rosemarie as Rosemarie stumbled to her bed.

As she was laying on the bed, she started talking to a _cat._ "You don't know what you're missing" she said drunkenly to the cat, slurring some of her words. His attention turned to me. _Crap!_ i thought as the cat crouched down, his jet-black fur standing on end, and hissed at me.

That made Rosemarie suddenly more alert. She stumbled to the window and followed the cat's gaze. The cat shifted away from her, not taking his eyes off of me. Animals don't like Dhampirs.

I was close enough that I could probably throw something and it would hit her. She caught sight of me and gasped, then backed away. I heard her running down the stairs.

"Shit" I mumbled. Paul heard me and came up to me.

"What's up Belikov?" he asked, looking up to the window.

"Get the others ready, Rosemarie and Vasilisa are most likely going to try and leave now" I replied stepping back into the shadows of the oak tree i was standing at.

"I want 3 on either side of them, and 3 behind them. Keep your distance, do not close in on them" I told them. As soon as I gave the orders, everyone was in action.

About a minute later, I saw the front door open and Rosemarie and Vasilisa emerged. Vasilisa was supporting a very weak and dizzy looking Rosemarie as they hurried toward their destination.

The Guardians behind them started speeding up, and Rosemarie and Vaslisa tried speeding up -hard to do when your system is full of endorphins.

When I saw that they were nearly at there destination, I decided to intervene. I stepped out of the shadows and into the streetlight, cutting them off from the car and -more importantly- their escape.

Rosemarie looked at me like she thought she could take me. _'Wow!'_ I thought as I looked at Rosemarie. _'the novices had something right. She _IS_ hot I haven't seen that kind of beauty ever. I wonder what it'd be like to ki--' _I cut off that thought. What the hell was I thinking of an under-age girl?!

The other guardians emerged from all sides. Whatever thought she'd had before disappeared. Even the queen didn't travel with this many guardians. She pressed Vasilisa behind her and away from me. Obviously, she too realized I was the leader of this operation. The look appeared on her face again. '_She's not seriously going to try and attack every single one of us, is she?'_

"Leave her alone." She growled at me, "Don't touch her". I held out my hands, trying to calm her down. I felt like a vet, trying to calm a rabid animal before sedating it.

"I'm not going to--" I started before she lunged at me.

I blocked her and pushed her away. I didn't mean to strike that hard, but in her drugged-up state, she had no balance. She was about to fall, and she was falling at such an awkward angle that if she made contact with the ground, it would hurt. A lot.

I reached down and grabbed her before she made contact with the concrete. As I was lifting her, her neck caught my eye. It was still bleeding, and it made that sickening feeling rise in my stomach again. She seemed to have realised what I was staring at because she reached up and touched the wound. She looked at her hand and saw the blood, then shook her hair so that it covered it. '_Her hair is so lovely'_ I thought, then mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. I stared at the now-covered wound for a second longer. She tried jerking out of my grip, and I let her go. I knew I could've restrained her for as long as I liked, but realising how long I had held her for embarrassed me.

She was preparing for another attempt to fight me when Vasilisa touched her arm and whispered in her ear. "Rose. Don't" Rosemarie, or Rose, as she seemed to be called, didn't seem to care what Vasilisa said for another 10 seconds or so, then she sighed in defeat.

Realising her defeat, I stepped forward, turning my attention to the princess. I swept her a bow. "My name is Dimitri Belikov" I said, "I've come to take you back to Saint Vladimir's academy, Princess".

**Big green button is calling your name! Please review. I need to know whether to keep writing or whether I should just give up now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER;; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VA CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD..!**

DPOV

Once we had gotten Rose and Vasilisa onto one of the Academy's jets, I saw the girls whispering animatedly to each other –most likely thinking up an escape plan- and immediately ordered them to be separated. "Don't let them talk to each other", I said to Damien, "five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan". Rose shot me a haughty look, confirming what I'd said about an escape. Seriously though, they couldn't do much until we landed in Montana anyway. Unless of course they had a way to survive the Rocky Mountains.

I sat up front with the princess. She seemed to be on edge, and she was gripping a bottle of water. I leaned down to grab Rose's records. My shoulder length hair hanging around my face, revealing my six _molnija_ marks and my promise mark –the mark given to guardians who swear to protect their Moroi. I flicked through her records for a lot of the flight, astonished by the amount of detentions and probations the girl had accumulated! Near the end of the flight, I moved to the back of the plane, to where Rosemarie was sitting. As I sat down, she turned toward the window. She didn't seem to be watching anything in particular.  
I sat for several moments in thought before I finally spoke. "Were you really going to attack all of us?" She didn't speak, so I tried again. "Doing that… protecting her like that – it was very brave" I paused. "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"  
She glanced over at me, brushing her hair out of her face. "Because I'm her guardian" she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, before turning back toward the window. I realised that was all the conversation I was going to get out of her, so I got up and walked back to the front of the jet to the Princess.

When we landed, it was nearly sunset – the beginning of the vampiric day. The girls let us lead them to the Academy with little fuss. Perhaps they thought that by going quietly, we might let them off… Or they realised they had no choice and it was pointless causing a commotion.

We were heading toward the upper schools' quad (the school is divided into lower and upper school – which had Moroi dormitories and academic buildings on one side for easy convenience to feeders, and Dhampir dormitories sat on the opposite side, providing quick and easy access to the gym.

As we walked into the main part of the upper school, Rose broke free of her guardian and ran up to me. "Hey, Comrade," she said.  
I kept my eyes fixed straight ahead "You want to talk now?" I asked.  
"Are you taking us to Kirova?" she persisted. '_Hmm seems they were right. Quite disrespectful.'_ "_Headmistress_ Kirova" I corrected her. On my other side, Vasilisa shot Rosemarie – Rose – a look. Probably telling her to watch it or something. "Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit–". Her words cut off as we led them through a set of double doors that led into the commons. I heard Rose sigh. She probably thought we were being cruel. There's about a dozen ways to get into Headmistress Kirova's office, but we decided to take them straight through the commons – and it was breakfast time. Novice guardians – Dhampirs – and Moroi were eating together and socializing when we entered, the loud buzz of voices cut off immediately as everyone's attention turned toward us. I cut a sidelong glance to Damien. He was looking at Rose trying to hide his amusement. So this is why he wanted to come this way – a long awaited attempt to get revenge on this novice girl. I inwardly sighed as we walked._ 'What has this girl done to provoke this out of professional guardians like Damien?'_ It seemed like Damien was just trying to have a little fun though.

Our walk through the commons ended, arriving at the Headmistresses' office. Almost every guardian left once Vasilisa and Rosemarie were seated. Only Alberta – the captain of the schools' guardians – and I stayed behind.  
The Headmistresses' gaze turned stonily towards the girls, and she opened her mouth to deliver one of the famous 'bitch sessions' as the novices like to call them.

A gentle voice from the back of the room stopped her. "Vasilisa". Victor Dashkov said, rising from his seat with a great deal of effort. Vasilisa sprung out of her chair and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his frail body.  
"Uncle" she whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa" he looked at Rose. "And you too, Rose".  
Rose nodded back, she looked shocked at his condition. The Prince's condition must have deteriorated substantially since the girls had left.

Ms Kirova brought Vasilisa back to her seat and began her lecture. Alberta and I stayed against the wall, not really listening to the lecture – after all, we have no inclusion into this argument. Rose seemed to have zoned out too, until the conversation turned toward her.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the Princess away from here. The strigoi would love to finish off the last of the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it," she fumed impassively, glaring at Rose. "Rose didn't kidnap me," Vasilisa intervened. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her".  
Headmistress Kirova _tsked_ at them both and paced the room. "Miss Dragomir, you could have orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her,_" she glanced at Rose, and back at Vasilisa, "responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she had done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she had done her duty, she would have kept you safe".

That last statement seemed to have driven Rose over the edge. She snapped. "I did do my duty!" She shouted, jumping up from her chair. I flinched – God she's loud – and looked over at Alberta, waiting for the command to restrain Rose. I imagined walking up to Rose and grabbing her in a 'bear hug' as a means of 'restraining her'. _Jesus! What is wrong with me! I'm the one who needs restraint! She's not even hot, Dimitri! Gah!_ I had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but they needed to stop. And soon! Alberta met my eyes with a light shake of her head, meaning no restraints were needed. Rose wasn't throwing punches. Yet. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you -" she made a sweeping gesture around the room. "- could do it! I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to".

I drew my attention away from Rose, looking at Vasilisa now. She was looking at Rose like she was trying to communicate to her with no signs or talking. How odd. I had noticed Vasilisa doing this many times while I was watching them back in Portland. Hmm… I wonder…

Ms Kirova stared at Rose, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you're not telling us?"  
Rose bit her lip.  
"I see," said Ms Kirova, a look of triumph starting to appear on the old Moroi's face. _Man how I wish I could just walk up to her and give Kirova a kick up thearse for being so mean! Rose is right, she did keep her safe. And if my hunch is right… _"Well then, by my estimation, the only reason you left – aside from the novelty of it all, no doubt – was to avoid the consequences of the horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."  
"No that's not–" Kirova cut her off. "And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the Princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety. But we have no such obligations for you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

Even though I knew nothing about Rosemarie Hathaway, I knew that last comment would shut her up."I…what?" She asked in disbelief. '_Oh yeah… 10 points to me!'_

Vasilisa stood up. "You can't do that! She's my guardian"

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't a guardian at all. She's still a novice." Ms Kirova replied curtly.

"But my parents–" Vasilisa started rummaging for excuses.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave.

'_Whoa! Did she just say Rose didn't deserve to be a guardian? I've seen what she's like, out of all the novice's in the school, she possibly deserves it most! Maybe I could convince Kirova to let this amazing, destructive, protective and attractive girl stay – Shit! What am I thinking! She's underage! You're just listening to the novices… they think she's attractive, not you!' _During my mental war with myself, Rose just stared at the Headmistress. Finally, her shock disappeared and her snark returned. '_I guess if you're gonna go, go down kicking and screaming'_ "Where are you going to send me? To my mum in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll you'll send me off to my _father_" Headmistress Kirova's eyes narrowed at the last one. '_Another thing to check off the list – find out about Rose's father'_ When she spoke next her words were so cold that I didn't even think she could sound that dangerous "or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore? Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day"  
"Miss Hathaway," Kirova hissed. "You are out of line."

I felt this was my turn to intervene. _'God I hope I'm right about this.' _I was pretty confident that it was true but nonetheless. "They have a bond" I heard my accent come through more then I expected. It tends to happen when I'm taking a risk. It broke some of the tension between the women, though all eyes fell on me. _'Time to let speculation come to light'_ I inwardly sighed. I stared at Rose, trying to see into her soul. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling, don't you?"

Headmistress Kirova looked surprised, and kept glancing between myself and the girls. "No… that's impossible. It hasn't happened in centuries" Kirova said, still looking between us.

"It's obvious" I said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them".

Neither Vasilisa nor Rose responded, and Rose averted her eyes away from mine.

"That is a gift" murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."  
"The best guardians always have that bond," I added "In the stories."

I watched Kirova's outrage return. "Stories that are centuries old," She exclaimed.

"Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the academy after everything she's done?"

'_Yes! That's exactly what I'm suggesting!'_

"She might be wild & disrespectful, but if she has potential-"

"Wild & disrespectful?" Rose interrupted.

'_Dear god, keep Rose quite! Does she not realize I'm trying to help her?'_

"Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" She yelled at me. That struck a nerve. '_maybe she _is _as her records say…No, no, she's not. Just remember Dimitri, she doesn't even know you. No one does.'_

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," Kirova said, looking at Rose. "Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" Bam! Another low blow. '_Keep your head Dimitri, she's just trying to look out for the princess, even if it means dissing out on me'._

Kirova threw her hands up & turned to me. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very raw _potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

I kept my face blank. "So teach her discipline," I replied calmly. "Classes just started. Put her back in and training again."

"Impossible. She'll be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No I won't," argued Rose. _'God Rose, please shutup! I'm trying to help you!'_

"Then give her extra training sessions," I said. We continued like that for a bit. It was like a ping pong match. Everyone's eyes switched between me & Ms Kirova.

"And who's going to put in the extra time?" Demanded Kirova, "You?"

My argument came to an abrupt halt. I definitely didn't expect that. "Well, that's not what I-," I said. It probably wasn't safe for me to be one on one with Rose alone for either of us.

Kirova crossed her arms. "Yes, that's what I thought."

I frowned & my eyes flickered over to the girls. I saw two runaways who broke out of a high security school. One, the last surviving heir to the Dragomir throne and the other, the most impulsive, attractive – '_not attractive! NOT attractive'_ – woman I'd ever laid eyes on. That made my decision. I had to do whatever I could to get Rose to stay. "Yes," I finally said. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" Retorted Kirova. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl in particular."

Rose shuddered. She was probably thinking of her 'blood whore' comment before.

Prince Victor spoke from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

'_Yes! This could work!'_

Kirova faced the window. When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, ms Kirova. Let Rose stay."

'_Wait, is she using compulsion?...No, impossible. Not in front of all these people.'_

Kirova sighed. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it'll be." She turned to Rose. "Your continued enrollment at Saint Vladmirs is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_ and you're gone. You will attend all classes & required trainings for Novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikoc in every spare moment you have – Before & after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activites, except meals, & you will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, & you will be sent…Away."

Rose gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" She nodded towards Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"Im taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Het thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

Rose looked like she was going to argue again, but then she caught my gaze. I tried to convey that I believed in her & she was an idiot to keep fighting with Ms Kirova into a single gaze, and I think she got the message because she exhaled & turned back to the Headmistress.

"Fine, I accept."


	3. ATTN readers just a quick note cheers

ATTN; sorry guys it's taken so long to update . I have been in my senior year so things have been pretty hectic. I've actually had chapter 2 written on my notepad for about 2 years now but uhh, yeah haha typing it up is a completely different story, right?

Please read and review. I hope I still got it I love writing in Dimitri's POV because it gives everyone a look into the life and lies of Guardian Dimitri Belikov – A god amongst St Vladamir's Academy (:

On a side note, I'VE FINISHED SCHOOL! So more updates should – hopefully come quicker- depending on my reviews ;)

Thanks for your support and reviews so far! Love lots

R.H xox


End file.
